Не так, как казалось
by ChalaPSM
Summary: Описание: - Алло? - Рику... - Ты где? - На нашем месте, но... - Жди


Дзинь. Дзинь. Дзинь.

Рубиновые глаза медленно разлепились, устремляя размытый взгляд на потолок. Осознание причины неожиданного пробуждения доходило до парня медленно. Но трель звонка все равно не прекращалась. Рука потянулась к тумбе, находившейся около кровати. Уже инстинктивно ответив на звонок, он поднес трубку к уху.

— Алло? — спрашивает красноволосый. Голос слегка хриплый, тихий после сна.

— Рику…

На той стороне говорят тихо, чуть жалобно. Не могут подобрать слов, но Нанасэ, прекрасно узнавшего владельца голоса, они и не нужны. Он привстает с кровати, включая настольную лампу и слегка щурясь.

— Ты где?

— На нашем месте, но…

— Жди, — прерывает Рику, — через пятнадцать минут буду.

Телефонный разговор прерывается, толком не начавшись и не завершившись. Нанасэ вскакивает с кровати, наскоро одеваясь в привычную для него одежду. Берет сумку, кидает туда некоторые вещи: телефон, темный шарф, который свисал с тумбы с книгами, ключи и бумажник. Накидывает на себя куртку и выходит, медленно и тихо, чтобы его никто не поймал.

Когда Рику оказался на улице, он побежал.

Место красноволосого и позвонившего — скамейка, находившаяся под деревом в открытом парке Токио, которая словно закрывала от внешнего мира сидящих на ней людей.

Бег был небыстрого темпа, но и не ниже среднего, потому что иначе

Нанасэ слишком быстро устал или заставил бы ждать ещё больше. На улице было довольно темно и безлюдно, и лишь уличные горящие фонари показывали дорогу.

Пробежав нужное расстояние, бег Нанасэ перешёл в медленный шаг, пока он полностью не остановился. Перед ним на той самой необходимой для него скамейке сидел Исуми. Тот самый Харука Исуми, идол, участник группы Zool.

Рику подходит ближе, присаживаясь рядом. И только тогда Харука, оторвав свой взгляд от неба, блеснув своими глазами, наклоняет голову на плечо красноволосого. Оба парня сидят молча некоторое время, думая о чем-то своем. Дрожь слегка пробегает по телу, потому что было на самом деле на улице прохладно. Руки Исуми, несмотря на то, что он до этого держал их в своих карманах, оказались холодными, подмечает Нанасэ вздыхая. Он тихо берёт из своей сумки шарф и оборачивает его вокруг голой шеи янтарноглазого.

— Я ненавижу его, — говорит Харука пару минут спустя.

— Знаю.

— Ты не станешь его отстаивать?

— Я всё равно не смогу изменить твое отношение и это чувство, — вздыхает Рику, огорчённо улыбаясь.

— Ты слишком добрый, — жалуется младший, пихнув в бок.

Нанасэ что-то бурчит, надувая губы.

— Неправда! — обижено отвечает он.

— И ты не умеешь врать, — констатирует факт.

Рику краснеет, поворачивая голову в противоположную сторону от лица зеленовласого, всё ещё дуясь. Довольно часто его окружение говорит ему о его характере и слабостях. Его близкие друзья, потому что хотят помочь. Брат, непонятно из-за какой именно цели. Да и этот вечно наглый парень, который просто…

Мысли прерывают чужие пальцы, резко обхватившие щеки Нанасэ и повернувшие его голову обратно. Улыбка Исуми слегка хищная, глаза цвета янтаря искрят нечто необъяснимым. Смущение красноволосого резко накрывает с новой силой. Жар прилипает к щекам, шее, даже к мочкам ушей. Рубиновые глаза широко распахиваются в удивлении.

— Ха… Харука?

Янтарноглазый наклоняется вперёд так, чтобы его губы находились у уха Рику. Тот задерживает дыхание, не отрывая взгляда; чужое же дыхание обжигает кожу, заставляя покрыться мурашками.

— Ты слишком невинный, — ухмыляется Исуми.

Да, Нанасэ уже согласился с тем, что ещё толком ничего не понимает в жизни. За его уже прожитое время были упущены те самые моменты, когда происходило осознание глубины сего мира. Но однажды что-то начало перемыкать, потому что он, на самом деле, знает о некоторых кусках грязи, знает о боли, потери, об отрицательных чувствах, которые могут приходить в голову людям, о желании исчезнуть, раствориться… Вот только душа всё равно остается чистой и светлой, даже детской, которую, кажется, невозможно разрушить, невозможно облить всей скверной людей. И только этот, поистине наглый, упрямый, обладающими многими нехорошими качествами, человек понимает, что чистота Рику хрупка, словно самый тонкий хрусталь: дунешь не так — разобьётся в тот же миг. Прошлое так и оставляет за собой глубокие шрамы на сердце, которые не исчезнут.

— Х-харука, — повторяет красноволосый, — пожалуйста, перестань.

— Перестать? — переспрашивает Харука, — я же ещё ничего не начал.

«Ранимый маленький котенок» — считают о Рику его друзья, а тот считает таким зеленовласого. Потому что Исуми всё время шипит, часто недоволен, задирает нос к верху, наглеет, ставит остальных ниже себя и насмехается, чисто насмехается. Но настают моменты, когда это надоедает. Надоедает до побеления костяшек. Приходит давнее чувство одиночества и пустоты. Окружающим людям нет разницы, что на сердце, нет никакой поддержки, и тому самому недовольному клубку шерсти просто некуда деться.

Брошенный.

Но у Харуки есть солнечный лучик, который именно его лучик, Нанасэ Рику. Пусть тот, как идол, и предназначен для зрителей. Пусть его шестерка друзей имеет место быть рядом. Пусть он и тянется настолько сильно, насколько может, чтобы схватить наконец своего брата, чтобы тот вновь посмотрел на него. «Пусть» — считает Исуми, ведь он знает, что красноволосый всегда придет к нему, когда это будет необходимо, несмотря на его такой чёрствый характер к окружающим его людям. Завышенно и нагло — да, но на самом деле так и есть.

Рику цепляется рукой за пайту младшего. Тот, не дотрагиваясь губами до кожи в расстоянии пару миллиметров, спускается ниже, переходя к чужим губам и замирая. Нанасэ издает рваный вздох, смотря в глаза цвета янтаря.

Харука упирается одной рукой на спинку скамейки, другую же кладет на плечо Рику, слегка надавливая. Прикрыв глаза, он наклоняется ниже и целует красноволосого. Сначала просто терзает губы Нанасэ, кусая и слегка оттягивая, чувствуя лёгкий металлический привкус, потом углубляет, стараясь взять инициативу, которую тот никак не хочет давать. Исуми слегка надувается, обижено взглянув в рубиновые глаза, пока не кусает чужой язык. Лидерство отдавать он не намерен. Поэтому Рику, что-то промычав, сдается. Харука насыщается, не давая вдохнуть воздуха, который так важен другому. И только, когда уже чувствуется жуткая нехватка кислорода, отстраняется, облизнув губы.

Рику весь растрепанный, взгляд у него затуманенный и это выглядит до невозможности мило.

Янтарноглазый кладет подбородок на чужое плечо, обнимая Нанасэ и тем самым щекоча своими волосами.

— Прогуляемся? — хмыкает Исуми.

— Да, — улыбается Рику, вздохнув, — да, конечно.

Харука смеётся, нагло взяв за руку красноволосого и потянув его черт знает куда. Никого не волнует, что сейчас ночь, а у каждого днём рабочий день. Ничего страшного, решает Исуми, он поспит на уроках, а Рику заставят отдыхать. В этом зеленовласый не сомневается.

Харука наглый? Да. Его характер скверный, невозможный, где-то даже «гнилой». Но рядом с Нанасэ можно открыть и другую свою сторону.


End file.
